The Switch Shifty Birthday Party
The Switch Shifty Birthday Party is the eleventh episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on November 3, 2014 in the United States and aired on November 11, 2014 in Canada. Plot Shred is trying out different looks for a science photo shoot called Home Lab Quarterly. Max wakes up and Shred suggests to Max that he change his socks. Max looks under Shred's bed, since that was where he kept all his dirty socks, saying that they smelled really bad. But when he is looking for his socks, he finds a box. Shred immediately takes it from him because what was in it was a huge secret. Max goes down to breakfast, but Shred stays behind to disinfect his bed. At breakfast, Max ask Lloyd and Diane what was in the box, but they say that they had no idea what it was, and it was Shred's deepest and darkest secret. When Shred comes downstairs, Max pretends to leave the house to go to the mountain, but instead he sneaks upstairs. Howie had the box and gives him some protective gear. When Max opens it, the box explodes. Shred hears the explosion from downstairs and knows what Max did. Max looks in the box, but all he finds is a bottle of shampoo. Shred runs in and says that he can't let Abby see it, but Abby was standing at the door. Abby furiously asks why Shred had the bottle of shampoo that "ruined her life." Abby explains to Max that on her ninth birthday, she used the shampoo, and it turned her hair green. It made her so depressed that she hasn't celebrated her birthday since. Shred reveals to Abby that he was the one that made the shampoo because he was trying to make a product that made hair clean forever, but he messed up and left it in the shower. Abby is furious with Shred for keeping it from her all these years and says he's the worst brother ever. Shred doesn't blame Max because of how tempting the secret was and he asks his parents for help, but they aren't any help. Max and Shred find Abby's memory box. Shred skims through Abby's diary and Max tries on her clothes. But Abby arrives and sees Shred reading her diary, making her even more angry. Max and Shred decide to do parties to make up for her ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth birthday. Shred had invented a time machine, but when they had tested it out on a duck, it never came back. When Abby comes home, she finds that Max, Shred, Lloyd, Diane, and Howie had given her a party for every year she missed. Each year represented a different year in her life, including the year she turned thirteen and wanted to be a lumberjack. The Home Lab Quarterly photographer comes, ready to star taking pics of Shred, but before she does, Shred puts on some of the green shampoo he had caused Abby to use. Abby forgives Shred, and Max suggests that he use the green hair for a "mad scientist" thing. Meanwhile, since Abby missed seven birthdays, she also missed seven years' worth of birthday presents and asks for a bunch of things she would have wanted for each phase of her life. Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1